I'll always love you'
by blueskys12
Summary: This story is about Miley and Nick some with Joe.This is the first episode of SouthsideLake And Full of romance and saddnes. 'Nick how could you do this to me i cant be without you that long Nick'


**EXAMER I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS DO NOT REPORT ME**

**Hey guys this is my first series so please be nice!!!**

**Memory**

_''Nick please dont do this to me!''_

Miley put her hands in her face crying softly

_''Miley i promise everything is gonna be okay its only 8 months it sounds like alot but i promise please Miley''_

_''How could you do this to me Nick!After all we been threw''_

Nicks eyes started to water

_''Im sorry Miley you have to understand''_

_''How can i understand i cant be without you that long!''_

_End _**Memory**

**It had been 3 months sence Nick left and Miley was crying did feel bad and gilty for breaking up with Nick before he went to her desk and got out a silver pen,she was thinking about writting Nick a note but she knew she wasent shore.**

_Dear Nick,_

_Im sorry for everything weve beem threw and i know that to you our love was special and _

_but please forgive me,I love you and need you with me. I wanna be in your arms again._

_Nomatter what happens i'll always love you_

_Love Miley staurt_

**Miley threw the pen down and cryed evan harder**

**Memory**

_''Miley i need to talk to you.''_

_''Um yeah''_

**Miley felt as if her heart was broken, she thout he might break up with her.**

_''Well i know that we have been with eachother for 4 months but i need to tell you something''_

_''Omg Nick what are you saying?''_

**Miley started to cry softly**

_''I love you Miley and i allways wanna hold you in my arms''_

_''Omg i thout you were breaking up with me''_

_''Miley i would never break up with you i love you''_

**End Memory**

**Miley was in horrible pain.**

_''I cant believe i did this im so stupid!''_

**With nick and Joe**

_''I cant believe she would break up with me i miss her so much''_

_**Nick put his hands on his face and sighed.**_

_''Nick dude you gotta move on.''_

_''How could you say that Joe Its only been 3 months and your telling me to move on_

_What kinda brother are you god!''_

**Nick walked out.**

_''Mabe i should call her??''_

_Joe thout he wanted to do something for Nick to forgive him._

**Mileys doorbell rang.**

**''Miley slowly ansered the door**

_''Joe?''_

_''Yeah i just wanted to tell you that you know Nick is very soory for what happened''_

_''Joe please dont talk about me and nick i cant deal with it right now''_

**Miley sat on her bed .**

_''Im sorry but can you please just call him or do something to let him know _

_you still love him''_

**Joe looked at miley and smiled.**

_''Your so sweet you know that Joe.''_

_''Thanks Miley.''_

**Miley layed down and sighed.''**

**''Joe layes down to and looked at Miley**

_''I just dontknow what to do anymore.''_

_''Well do me a favor please call Nick and tell me when you do''_

**Joe just walked away**

_Miley got her phone and typed slowly and looked at the name Nick_

_She pushed the green button and put it to her ear._

_''Hello?''_

_''Nick?''_

_''Miley omg you called ive been wanting you to call so bad.''_

**Miley ansered slowly**

_''Nick please im so sorry and i diddent mean anything i said!!''_

_''Miley just meet me at the lake._

**Miley hung up the phone and ran out the door **

_''Nick i im so sorry!!''_

_''Miley its okay im here allways!''_

**It started to rain and Miley and Nick ran to eachother.**

_''I love you so much nick!!''_

_''I love you to miley''_

_''Forever and forallways?''_

_''Yes forever!''_

**Nick connected his warm solft lips to Mileys.**

**Nick held her in his arms so tight and kissed her gently.**

_''I love you''_

**Nick took miley to his apartment and let her get in the shower**

_''Are you okay in there?_

_**Nick asked**_

_''Yeah im fine i'll be out in a minete!''_

**Later that and Miley are laying on his bed together watching**

**a movie.**

_''Nick you meen so much to me''_

_''So do you i'll allways remember that''_

_''Me to Nick''_

**Miley and Nick had feel asleep together.**

**The Next Day **

**Miley was at her moms house eating breakfast.**

_''Hey sweety where have you been?''_

_**Her mom asked**_

_''I was at Nicks house we got back together''_

_''Oh wow tell me all about what happened''_

_''Mom you know we dont talk to eachother about things like that you left me for 10 years when i was 8''_

**Miley walked out the door not feeling bad,her mom abanden her when she was 8 and Miley has bearly talked to her sence.**

**[With Nick and Joe]**

_''Do you forgive me yet?''_

_''Joe i told you i forgive you now.''_

_''Finaly''_

**With Nick and Miley**

_''So you ready to go miley?''_

_''Yeah''_**Miley and nick went to a chineas restraunt and talked together**

**See Next Chapter **


End file.
